1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a touch electrode structure, a touch panel and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, touch panel's application fields become increasingly wide, and, the touch panels used in different application fields have different shapes. The touch panels of all shapes are required to be designed with various touch electrode structures of different patterns. As a result, design for touch electrode structure has a relatively long duration, and the cost for manufacturing a touch panel is relatively high.
Therefore, for those skilled in the art, it is a technical problem to be solved urgently how to provide a touch electrode structure which is applicable to these touch panels of any shapes.